


[Intense rustling of paper]

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Poly, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, I am going to write hundreds of words of simple sapphic activities and you can't stop me, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: Short to moderately long scenes, drabbles, or one shots I write, sometimes as practice, that can't really stand alone.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Hazawa Tsugumi/Shirokane Rinko, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Ichigaya Arisa/Shirokane Rinko, Kitazawa Hagumi/Yamabuki Saaya, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari/Shirokane Rinko/Hikawa Sayo/Hazawa Tsugumi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 53





	1. Drizzled with honey [Sayotsugurinko]

**Author's Note:**

> I sat here for a bit wondering whether I should upload this one separately or not, and honestly? I probably should have. But whatever.
> 
> This is likely to turn into a Rinko love fest at some point.
> 
> I don't like titles, both of the work and of this chapter. Blech.

The faint sizzling around them all murmured to Rinko that this was their home.

"Hm…"

Tsugumi's features were scrunched in concentration, glaring right into the frying pan.

"Sayo, do you think this pancake needs a little more mixture?"

Peering over her shoulder, Sayo hummed in acknowledgement.

"I believe that's fine, Tsugumi. Although, it could use a tad more sugar," she recommended.

"Okay, thanks!" Complying, Tsugumi sprinkled a pinch or two more of the granules into the pan, pleased as they sunk in. "Hey, do you guys want to see my special trick?"

"Special… Trick…?" Rinko wondered aloud.

"Oh?"

"Can I?" Tsugumi pleaded. "It's nothing too special, I just think it'd be fun."

"Go ahead Tsugumi," Sayo encouraged, an expectant smile playing out on her lips.

"Alright!" The grin that faced them both dazzled Rinko. "And a one, and a two, and…"

The pan blazed a transparent path of steam before it as it stuck out.

"Hup!"

Rinko's jaw dropped in time with Sayo's as Tsugumi pranced around the room, the pancake being prepared making miniature loops and enormous flips where it leapt.

Chuckling in delight, Tsugumi swerved the frying pan from side to side like a racecar, giving out small sounds for show all the while.

"Hup! Hup! Hey!"

"Tsugumi…" Sayo whispered, breathless.

"Aha, look, Sayo!" Catapulting even higher than before, the pancake made a full rotation back into its destination, just barely missing the ceiling. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"

"Good job, Tsugumi!" Sayo congratulated her, the corners of her lips reaching further out than either of theirs. 

"Hey! Hey! Hoh!"

Rinko giggled, a mix between amusement and amazement. "Himari would cry tears… Of joy if… She heard you say that."

"It's lucky she isn't up yet then," Tsugumi commented, whipping the dish right before Sayo's eyes. With that, she was on her spontaneous route around the island again. "This pancake's— hup! Gonna be done soon."

The pan jutted forward suddenly and exaggeratedly.

"Wah!" Tsugumi's grin fell apart with mild panic as she stumbled across the tiles, frying pan wobbling as she did. "W-Woah…!"

"Careful, Tsugumi!" Sayo commanded, securing her with tight hands on either side of her hips. "Are you alright?"

"Yep! That was just for show, Sayo," she laughed. "See? The pancake is fine."

"A-Ah…" Sayo looked away in a flash of embarrassment, pulling her hands to her sides. "My apologies, Tsugumi. I didn't mean to get in the way of your display."

"It's no problem! It makes me happy to see you looking out for me," Tsugumi comforted her, strengthening her point with a kiss to Sayo's cheek. "Plus, it's still warm."

Returning back to her station, Tsugumi slipped the pancake onto Rinko's plate, landing atop a half-eaten one that had been abandoned from shock.

"Order up! Here, what do you want on it?"

Even if the pancake was prepared with nothing but mastery and affection, the only thing Rinko feasted on was Tsugumi's self-satisfied expression before her.

"H-Honey, please…"

Rinko watched Tsugumi wordlessly as the honey travelled down.

"That was amazing, Tsugumi…"

"Rinko's right, it really was," Sayo seconded. "I had no idea you knew how to do something like that. Where did you learn?"

"From my father. I haven't done it in front of an audience like he has before now, so I'm really glad it went well," she explained. "The first time he tried to teach me was for fun when I was very young, so the batter went everywhere. It wasn't too tasty. He picked it up more seriously with me back in my last year of middle school though. It took a while, but I got it right!"

"I couldn't expect any less from a hard worker like you, Tsugumi," Sayo mentioned, putting an arm around her waist fondly and discreetly. "Even so, that truly was show-stopping. You shall have to teach me sometime, if that's alright."

"Of course!" Tsugumi exclaimed. "Mm, maybe my dad would be better at something like that, but I'll try my best! Rinko, do you want anything else on it?"

"N-No, thank you…"

"Gotcha," she acknowledged. "Wait, Sayo, step away from the stove!"

"Why?" Sayo asked, lifting up empty hands in a protest of her innocence. "I'm not touching anything."

"But you were about to!" Tsugumi whined, arms crossed sternly. "This is my treat for you guys. You're all resting because you've worked really hard recently, you especially. I haven't seen you drink anything other than coffee in a week."

"That's very kind of you Tsugumi, but I was simply going to make some pancakes for you," she assured her. "Tomoe has been working just as much as me, yet she still has energy. As do I. Of which I am going to channel into making one of my lovely girlfriends pancakes."

"I know you can do it, but that doesn't mean I want you to," Tsugumi convinced. "Sit back down."

No reply.

"Please?"

"... Fine."

Rinko snickered quietly as Sayo slunk into the seat beside her, looking more like a kicked puppy than anything.

"... Whipped."

"Quiet, Rinko."

A homely atmosphere settled over them, accentuated by that same faint sizzling they heard before.

Rinko smiled at the humble aroma wafting from her plate.

Drizzled with honey, care, and adoration - a gentle love.


	2. A most insufferable misfortune indeed [Aririnko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa was the only one to blame for the situation she was in, but she insisted on loathing it the strongest she could nonetheless.

"Ichigaya-san."

"Rinko-senpai."

Was this the surreal communication Saaya had talked to her about? 

Arisa wasn't very adept with reading body language, but right now, Rinko's body language seemed to be communicating that she was… Uncomfortable. Right. That was probably correct then.

And Arisa was the one responsible for making her feel that way.

Another gold star on the mental chart for her.

Rinko’s gaze didn’t meet Arisa’s, not for so much as a second. Her attention was instead fixed on something out of Arisa’s line of sight. She was probably looking at nothing in particular anyway. Anything not to face Arisa right then and there.

Although, it wasn’t like Arisa minded that. She didn’t want to be the focus or Rinko’s attention at all.

Yeah. That was totally accurate and not at all dishonest.

At some point during her internal rambling, Arisa came to realise that this wasn’t communication in the slightest - at least not of the intentional or willing kind. The messages Rinko delivered across were betrayed by her subconscious. Look at that. Something else that had its amusement at the situation wear off and began begging for them to just say something, anything, in exchange for it.

If she tried a little harder, Arisa could just about distinguish one thought from the other. ‘I wish I wasn’t here right now’ differed in the strength of the grip Rinko’s left hand clutched her pen with, falling short in comparison to ‘Think about something that’s not what’s on your mind right now, _please_ '.

To find another revelation, Arisa only had to glance at Rinko’s closed lips, fastened tight in… In…

Ah, there it was. Arisa had unlocked a new emotion: distress!

Oh boy, her lifelong best friend. She made a mental note to empathise openly with Rinko later, if she would let her.

Rinko’s grip on the pen grew in force as she tilted it slightly forward, wanting to spit a few words out. She crossed a boundary next, like the angel she was: Arisa was saved.

Or maybe offered to the mocking demons in hell, who surely delighted at her downfall.

The pen was placed on the table with a gentle clunk. The hand that held it reached out to grab Arisa’s.

Arisa wished her hand was empty for a seco— no, no she didn’t. But if it was (a truly merciless fate that would be indeed), her hand would join its partner in prayer, summoning a makeshift religion together in an instant so that she could pray to the deities above for an ending where she didn’t overheat, or tarnish her image in Rinko’s mind forever, or be cursed to the inescapable and horrible identity of a… Of a…

She almost gasped as Rinko’s cheeks darkened in response to hers.

Of a disaster lesbian.

“Ichigaya-san, do you…” Rinko gulped, drawing more courage forth to her. “U-Um, I suppose… You know how I… Lunch?”

Arisa’s tiny sapphic brain warped Rinko’s words around to make her believe that she was being asked to lunch, and not if she remembered what took place during lunch. She wished it was the former possibility.

Tragically, Arisa could recall the lunch referenced all too well.

Kasumi was surprisingly perceptive when it came to romantic feelings, enough so to realise the glaring obvious of Arisa’s own case. Kasumi was also far too overly excited at any given time, which went hand in hand with her inability to control her speaking volume.

And when you mix those two traits together, you bring Rinko into the picture and drive her eyes open with a crowbar until she understands the extent of Arisa’s unfortunate circumstance.

Arisa was planning to take that crowbar and shove it down Kasumi’s throat later.

“Y-Yeah. Lunch.”

Rinko fidgeted in her seat at the mention.

“Listen, Rinko-senpai,” Arisa rushed out. “Kasumi’s an idiot, like, a massive idiot, and you’re not, you’re really smart, so I’m not gonna try and lie to you that what she said was wrong, but, uh, well, you see that I—”

“I don’t mind.”

The whisper cut Arisa off without warning.

“If you were to… Continue feeling that way,” Rinko elaborated. “I wouldn’t mind it. I’d be… R-Really happy, actually. You m-make me happy, Ichigaya-san.”

She was truly, without a doubt, left at a dead end here.

“Toyama-san… Mentioned that v-very… Early on in the lunch hour,” Rinko continued. “And you didn’t… Eat afterwards. So…”

Arisa could feel the confidence being pulled from their joint hands.

“W-Would you like to… Make up for that, sometime? Together.”

That makeshift religion had to come into effect and make itself useful immediately.

“Uh… Yeah,” Arisa mumbled, dumbfounded. “I’d really like that, Rinko-senpai.”

Rinko smiled so freely she was practically beaming.

The wrath of a particularly vengeful disaster lesbian jabbed its way into Arisa even with her newfound faith, but she wouldn’t change a thing regardless.

Maybe Kasumi wouldn’t have her throat slaughtered by a crowbar that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been given the Aririnko brainworms by my friend @aririnkos on Twiter and I don't plan on ever returning them.


	3. Less than convenient [Hagusaaya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On occasion, loving Hagumi could require a little more patience than most had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble for someone in a rarepair Discord server I'm in. She's @endlesswaveofsmiles (Kokoro-Dabs) on Tumblr and @HaroHapiSmiles on Twitter.
> 
> It's just a quick thing I whipped up, but it's honest work.

Hagumi didn't like the sensation of plucking.

Saaya had come to learn that a year or so prior to then, during an impromptu makeover just for her, so that she could find an expression she was more comfortable with and test the waters of femininity. Squirming in her seat and unable to sit still, Hagumi found the feeling far too odd for her liking. Make-up wasn't anything she was interested in from that point on.

This, however, couldn't be helped.

Coaxing yet another twig out of her hair, Saaya sighed. The sound was half fond and half exasperated.

"Did you have to get that cat down?"

"It was stuck in a tree, Saaya!" Hagumi chirped, wincing as a particularly sharp thorn from the bush she landed in scraped against her scalp. "I couldn't just leave it there. It'd be so lonely and afraid."

"I know, but," she huffed lightly as this particular twig just had to prove itself difficult, "we could've called someone else. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's just a little scratch, nothing too important! I've had tons of those!" Hagumi brushed off. "The cat is safe now. Plus, I've saved that little guy so many times!"

"Because it's our district cat, and it always goes wandering up in trees where it shouldn't," Saaya deflected. "Like you, always going up to save it. Even when you aren't there, it gets down eventually, so there's no need to strain yourself for no reason, Hagumi."

"Yeah, but that's not for no reason! If I can get the cat down, then it isn't pointless," she defended. "I'm not even bleeding anymore, see? I'll heal right up soon. That cat wouldn't."

Saaya heaved another rather audible sigh; this time, it was filled with all of the fondness and barely so much as a scrap of exasperation.

"You're really set straight on this, huh?"

"Mmhm!" Hagumi hummed, nodding passionately. The action only caused each twig to entwine itself further into her disheveled mess of hair, but Saaya couldn't bring herself to really mind all too much.

"... Okay," she agreed. "I'll drop it."

"Aha! Thanks, Saa—"

"If!" she enunciated. "You sit still so I can clean your hair up properly."

"Doh…"

"If you can heal in no time, then you can stay put until this is done in no time," Saaya teased. "We won't be here for long, I promise."

"Aw, but that's no fair!" Hagumi whined. "Do you know how hard it is not to lean back into you? You're so comfy, Saaya! I'm using all of my strength not to do it, and I'm really strong from all that softball!"

Saaya laughed, leaning down to press an understanding kiss to the top of Hagumi's head. Her lower lip was disturbed by the disagreeable texture of a prickly leaf, but she didn't regret it.

"I get that too, Hagumi," she emphasised. "But I trust that you won't make this last any longer than it has to. Deal?"

"Deal! Gotcha, Saaya!"


End file.
